Oh, What a Night!
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Kakashi meets a pretty stranger.KakaIta. Song fic. A bit crack-tastic. Not Gender-switch.


_Oh, what a night!_

Kakashi had completed another successful mission and was letting off some steam in a bar before going back to Konoha. He had already drunk a bottle of saké and was considering going back to his hotel room, alone.

_Late December back in '63  
What a very special time for me  
As I remember what a night!_

It was getting late but the bar owner showed no inclination of kicking him out any time soon so he stayed, nursing his second bottle. He heard the door open and a pair of high-heels tap across the floor, if the bartender's expression was any indicator he should probably turn and look for himself.

_Oh what a night,  
You know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night!  
_

He needn't have bothered, because the woman took the stool next to him and he got a very good look out of the corner of his eye. Long dark hair, so black that it shined blue under the fluorescent lights, milky pale skin, delicate and slender frame, legs that seemed to stretch on infinitely, and an ass like a ten-year-old boy. Aside from the bloody red of her lipstick the only other color on her was her dark purple nail polish.

_  
Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room  
And I, as I recall it ended much too soon  
_

She spoke, those perfect ruby-red lips asking for some saké, _and none of the cheap stuff, _the voice was what cinched it, low and husky, the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

_  
Oh what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be  
Sweet surrender, what a night!  
_

Kakashi engaged her in idle conversation, she knocked back her liquor like an old pro, definitely his type of woman. He made his play, saying that he had to leave, she asked him to stay, he declined, she asked to come too, they left the bar and stumbled laughing toward his hotel, it was far past the middle of the night and no one was around when the tentative touches became needy gropes and kisses before they had even shut the door.

_  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Straining my head around and taking my body under  
_

Clothes were lost in a whirl of desperate touches and attempts to meld together into one person. Kakashi was sitting naked between two legs that seemed to go on forever, encased in dark stockings that were held on with equally dark garters, the owner of the pair of legs nude except for the stockings, panties that had been put on after the garter belt were easily removed. Sin-dark eyes stared up at Kakashi, who had removed his headband and mask in the presence of this most special person.

_  
(Oh what a night!)  
_

Kakashi crawled up until he could look directly into those eyes, lying between legs that spread further in anticipation; he kissed those red lips deeply and then looked once more into lambent onyx eyes.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" he asked the younger man under him.

"I'm making sure you're not lonely." The Uchiha answered.

Kakashi smirked, he loved it when Itachi tried to make a statement in their relationship, and he proceeded to let the feminine Uchiha under him know just how much he appreciated it.

_  
Oh what a night!  
(Oh what a night!)_

* * *

_End_

* * *

The song is December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night!) by Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons.

Just a little KakaIta, one-shot. Because this pairing really is lacking love.

If you are curious as to why Kakashi is all set to wander off with some random woman and yet he in unsurprised that it turns out to be Itachi and mentions their relationship, perhaps it is because he knew it was Itachi. I am mentioning this now as to ward off the questions later. I mean, I knew it was Itachi, this is rather obvious because I am the authoress, but I mean, come on, if you are in any way familiar with my work you would have recognized Itachi, I describe him the same way every time I write him.

Sorry for the rant, it's just that I have been awake for approximately twenty hours…teehee…Lack of sleep has fried my brain.

R&R, if you please!

If you have enough time to flame this story you could just go write one you actually do like.

Cake-chan


End file.
